


of course, she did

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Romance, F/F, Fluff, bora is hot, cute girls who don't know how to function properly in front of each other, dumb gays, everybody hates college, everybody is hot, gays don't know how to communicate, minji is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: "So, what does your excellent eye on beauty say about me?"Bora looks her up and down then shrugs. "You're okay."
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	of course, she did

**Author's Note:**

> Another mess from yours truly! Thanks for all those times my boss thought I was working (I wasn't). This is just a multi-chaptered mess. This has been sitting in my drafts for ages and honestly, I'm so tired looking at it and not see it progress.
> 
> Continously trying to let myself practice and still working hard to be better. Please be gentle with me. I accept criticisms and I deeply appreciate feedbacks!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! :)

There's a frown on Bora's face. The day started off badly for her. She didn't have enough sleep (thanks to the biology project she had to submit the day after). She hasn't gotten her coffee and her head feels like exploding. It's already too much for her and the day has just started. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she stops before her car, trying to hold back her anger as she looks at it fits just exactly in the tiny parking space as the other car owner may have parked their car a bit too close to her own, leaving her with no space to be able to get into her car. She honestly wants to make a fit, but she feels tired and it's not like she has someone to put the blame to. She had just finished her calculus class and she honestly just wanted to get to the nearest shop and buy herself food and some caffeine and meet up with her friends to discuss their long overdue trip before she gets back for her next class.

_ She absolutely hates college. _

"Damn it." She mumbles under her breath. She thinks of ways to get into her car without damaging it and the car beside her own (although she believes the owner deserves to get just that). And she hates that it's a glaring pink against her velvet red car.  _ Who the heck likes a pink car? In college? Seriously? _

This will probably be the only time she'd thank the heavens for making her tiny (she'd never admit being tiny on any other occasion) because she has managed to squeeze herself in the gap between the cars and make her way through her door (a few snapping bones after).

The next challenge is pulling out her car without breaking her side mirror. She huffs, slightly opening her window to fold her side mirror and the other car's. "Who the fuck gave this person a license?" Any sane human would know not to park this close to another car unless they are as dumb as the owner of the annoying pink car beside Bora's own. "Stupid college girls."

She breathes in and then out and she maneuvers back and away from that parking lot, memorizing the plate number of the pink car so she could maybe bewitch its owner or whatever.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Minji throws her bag at her back seat. Her pink car looks less bright with only the moonlight casting on it. Her body is aching. Her joints scream to be rested but despite the soreness on her legs, she's relieved that finally, her defense is done, and she has nothing left to finish but the upcoming final exams. She can finally relax.  _ Thank fucking god. _

She manages to get inside her car and only then does she notice her side mirror folded. She blinks, not trying to think much about it. Kids tend to play with parked cars a lot after all and she's in college. Kids are everywhere.  _ Somehow _ . She fixes it and she finds something hanging in between the small gap. She suspiciously grabs it, her elbow hitting the windowsill. She grunts and harshly pulls the piece of paper open. She squints, cursing under her breath. She pulls her phone from the dashboard and gets startled by the flash after turning it on.

_ To whoever owns this pink car, _

_ I strongly believe you should learn how to park your car properly, so it won't cause trouble to other car owners around you. _

_ PS. Also, you have a weird taste in color. No offense meant. _

Minji blinks again. She tries to process the words written in such gorgeous handwriting and her brows furrow. Okay. She was in a rush a while ago and maybe cared a little less about how she would park her car than she normally would. She can accept that. But to call her taste in color weird? That was uncalled for. She huffs once and then again before crumbling the paper then throwing it somewhere. She doesn't care.

She changes her gear then pulls out from the parking lot and onto the darkness of the Seoul street. Her pink car is beautiful. No one can tell her otherwise.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Bora stands still, a bit taken aback. She tries to reread the words written on a paper and inserted in between her car's windshield and her wiper.

_ Sorry for yesterday. Not everyone has as much time as you do to park a car properly. It's my fault. _

_ PS. My taste in color isn't weird. You just have a bad eye for beauty _ .

Bora scoffs. She looks at the pink car parked right beside her own car and takes tiny stomps to kick its rear tire. "How dare you judge my eye for beauty?" She hurriedly goes to the back of her car and grabs a sheet of paper and a pen. Anger flares in her chest and for some moment, she feels childish, but no one has ever talked back to her. Her pride can't handle it.

With a satisfied grin on her face, she places the paper the same way she got her own. She drives out of the place, humming.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Bora finishes class later than usual and she feels drained and tired. She drags herself to her car and honestly, she doesn't think she can drive in this state. The thought of having to finish loads of homeworks doesn't seem appealing either and at this point, she badly wants to cry. She unlocks her car from a distance, and she quirks an eyebrow at the sight of the pink car once again. She hasn't seen this car for almost a week. 

She shrugs, moving faster to throw her stuff at the back seat. Sleep. She desperately needs sleep. She was just about to run to the driver's seat when the door of the pink car opened, and a woman came out from it. Bora nearly falls back, and she has to grip her car's door handle.

Bora has seen pretty girls before. She sees herself every day, for one. Her friends are all pretty. Her family is pretty people. It runs in the genes, she's sure but nobody prepared her for this beauty. Too much beauty that Bora has to rub her eyes just to be sure she's seeing things properly.

"So, it's you." The beautiful woman asks, and Bora's mind seems to pause. She momentarily panics. She looks around to make sure that this woman is actually talking to her and not with someone else because if so, this day doesn't seem to be that bad, after all.

"Yes?" Bora dumbly asks. "Are you talking to me?"

The very beautiful woman raises one brow. "I am looking at you, am I not?"

Bora opens her mouth to speak but closes it again when she realizes the situation. "Oh," She breathes in. "Oh fuck. That's you? I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't know and I was--- Oh my god. I'm so  _ sorry _ ."

The other woman eyes her with amusement and Bora wishes for the ground to eat her up. She shifts uncomfortably in front of the beautiful stranger and she tries so hard to not get intimidated by how she's literally towering her. 

"This is funny." The gorgeous woman scoffs, and Bora looks up at her, mentally flinching. "You were full of confidence when you mocked my parking skills and my car, but you look so scared standing in front of me right now."

Bora's cheeks heat up and she bows her head down, actually embarrassed. She tries to come up with something to say, maybe apologize again. She's not sure. She swallows the lump in her throat and attempts to look up only to look away again because how is this woman so fucking pretty. Bora's head starts to spin. It's broad daylight and the scorching heat of the sun does not help at all.

Before she can even come up of something stupid to say, the other woman laughs at her. She laughs so loud and Bora stands there staring at her, looking so lost. When she looks at Bora, Bora tightens her grip on the door handle, breathing in as much air as she can because good lord this is too much perfection. She can't handle it.

"I got you there, didn't I?" 

Bora is briefly confused, and she fights the urge to yell 'fuck yeah' because she hasn't felt this attracted to a stranger. Let alone a stranger whose taste she sort of mocked. She doesn't dare to move and that seems to worry the very pretty girl. "Hey! I was just joking. Are you okay?" And she holds Bora's hand in an attempt to soothe her and Bora jumps. "Did I scare you?"

"Very," Bora says out loud and she sees how the smile the pretty girl was wearing turns into a deep frown. "No. I mean. You got me there." She rethinks the last words she said and then shakes her head. "Yeah."

The smile on the woman's face returns and Bora feels her insides flip. "I'm Minji. From the Business department."

  
  


Minji. Minji. Bora memorizes it.  _ Minji _ . "Minji- I mean, yeah. I'm-- I'm Bora." She mentally slaps herself. Why is she stuttering so bad? "From Performing Arts." 

  
  


Minji's face lit up. The blinding smile making a comeback. "My friend Siyeon is also from there."

  
  


And Bora knows Siyeon. They are not actually close, but they are more than just acquaintances. Siyeon is well-known in their department and they share the same sense of humor, so it was easy to be friends with her. "Oh, Siyeon." And will she ever forgive Siyeon for not telling her about having this gorgeous of a friend? She doesn't think so. "Yeah. I know her." Bora smiles awkwardly.

  
  


Minji remains standing in front of her and Bora remembers why she's there. Yes. She's supposed to go home and get some sleep.  _ Oh god _ . "What were you saying?" Bora asks, dumbly, yet again.

  
  


"Oh. I saw the signs you left the other day and would want to personally apologize for the inconvenience I caused you. Also, to tell you that pink isn't as bad as you think it is." Minji is beaming as she says all that. "And you did say," Minji suddenly pulls out a paper from the back pocket of her jeans and Bora recognizes the paper. Bora's eyes widen and she almost grabs the paper from Minji's hold. Minji unfolds it so gracefully in front of her, the same mesmerizing smile not leaving her face and Bora can seriously feel a painful twist in her gut.  _ "I have an excellent eye on beauty. I excel on that. Do you want to try me?"  _ Minji reads and Bora feels like disappearing.

Bora is certain she's beet red. 

"So, what does your excellent eye on beauty say about me?"

Minji knows she's beautiful. That Bora can tell in the way a smug grin is plastered on her face like a call out of how dumb Bora is in judging her taste. She enjoys Bora's misery and Bora can't believe she's allowing this to happen, allowing a tall purple haired woman to corner her like this. She doesn't deserve this.

She stands properly, chin up as she looks at Minji straight in the eyes. She lets out the signature smirk people dislike about her (makes her look absolute evil, they say) and slowly takes a step forward to close the tiny gap between the two of them.

It's Minji's turn to be taken aback and she steps back. Bora looks her up and down then shrugs. "From my expert eye on beauty," She touches her chin to make it appear that she's in deep thought. "You're okay."

  
  


Minji freezes. She tilts her head, trying to let the words sink in but before she could do so, Bora gently pushes her aside as the shorter girl hops inside her car. Bora then pulls up her window but not before telling Minji, "I still think your car is obnoxious but you look hot."

  
  


Bora starts the engine of her car, leaving Minji with mouth agape in shock. Only a few meters away from where she left the woman who would most likely haunt her dreams (as if her impending papers are not enough), she stops her car. She fears that she'll bump into something or someone with how she's trembling, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

She didn't just block that gorgeous woman's attempt in flirting to save her ego, did she? 

Bora groans. "Fuck, Bora!" _Of course, she did._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter as @minjiyoo <3


End file.
